


Waiting

by some_lost_defective_pearl



Series: Redemption AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_lost_defective_pearl/pseuds/some_lost_defective_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie wait for the Gems to regenerate after a particularly intense battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Steven and Connie warp into the pitch-black Beach House, both looking worse for wear, with scrapes and bruises littering their bodies. They limp, slowly into the living room, where they fall into the couch, exhausted.

Steven sits up and carefully removes his Cheeseburger Backpack and sets it beside him. For a while the house is silent, the only thing that could be heard being the laboured breathing of the two young adults. The silence is broken however, when Steven asks, his fatigue evident in his tone,

“Connie? Will you help me find some pillows?”

Connie stood slowly, balancing carefully on her uninjured leg. She nodded, understanding what Steven wanted to do.

They both searched around the Beach House, until they had a total of seven pillows, which they placed carefully on different surfaces in the kitchen and living room. Steven grabbed his backpack and unzipped the largest pocket, where nine gemstones of varying sizes and colors. He pulled out two at first, an orange, small, diamond shaped gem and a larger, green, triangle shaped gem. He handed the small jasper gemstone to Connie, who took it into her hands and placed it on the square, grey pillow on the kitchen counter. Steven did the same with the peridot gem and placed it on a blue pillow on the coffee table. He then turned back to his backpack and pulled out three gems, two circular gems, one of them yellow and one of them a powder blue, and one oval-ish white gem. He took the circular pearls and put them on the same dark blue pillow, while he put the oval pearl on a pink pillow beside them, knowing that Blue and Yellow would want to be near each other and near pearl when they regenerated. He turned to see Connie place a red and blue gem together on the same purple pillow. Steven nodded and turned back to his pack where he took the last two gems in his hands, a blue tear dropped-shaped one and a purple faceted one. He placed the amethyst on the white pillow near the pearls and then put the lapis lazuli near the peridot on a dark green pillow.

Steven looked around slowly at the gems littering his house and began to feel tears spring up in his eyes.

“Steven?” questions Connie, “Hey, they’re going to be fine, they’ll regenerate and then everything will be back to normal.”

“B-but what if they got cracked? A-and then they’ll regenerate like the monsters we fight!” worried Steven tearfully, he was terrified of what could happen, Connie could tell, and she didn’t blame him in the slightest. The mutants they fight on a daily basis were all like the Crystal Gems, long ago.

“Then let’s look over them right now, you can even heal all of them, just in case, okay?” reasoned Connie.

Steven sniffled before giving a teary “Okay...t-thanks Connie.”

Soon all of the gems had been looked over and healed and Steven was standing near the front door, staring at the gems scattered about his room.

“Come on Steven, let’s head to bed, I’m sure Amethyst or Ruby will be back by tomorrow.” reassured Connie. She knew that those two regenerated fairly quickly. 

“Yeah, let’s head to bed, I’m exhausted. Mentally and physically.” said Steven with a dark chuckle. “And Connie?” He said and gained the young woman’s attention, “Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’ll always be here for you, don’t forget that. Jam buds?” assured Connie with a smile as she held out her fist for Steven to bump.

“Jam buds.” replied Steven with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my first serious fic. I hope you liked it and I will try to get an update up soon, but no promises, 'cause my motivation for writing is very sporadic. Sorry it's so short, the next chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Renegade~


End file.
